gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Gaia Soren-Ladris
Gaia is the child of Caine Soren and Diana Ladris, born during Fear, and whose body was taken over by the gaiaphage shortly after birth. In ''Plague'' Gaia was conceived during Plague, with Diana realizing she was pregnant at the end of the book by accidentally reading her baby's power level (2 bars at the time). Due to her pregnancy, Diana left for Lake Tramonto instead of staying in Perdido Beach with Caine, as she decided her child was now her main priority. In ''Fear'' At the beginning of Fear ''(4 months after the end of ''Plague) Diana reveals to Sam that the baby's power level is already at 3 bars, meaning that he or she is a very powerful mutant. She also worries that the baby is not human, since her pregnancy seems to be progressing at an increasingly accelerated rate, with the fetus already kicking at approximately 13 weeks gestation. Later in the book, the gaiaphage orders Drake to bring Diana to him, as he needs a new body in order to survive (it is also revealed during this book that its current body is dying). Drake manages to abduct Diana, gravely wounding Jack, who tried to stop him. He also takes a young boy, Justin, as a hostage. When they reach the entrance to the mine where the gaiaphage is, both Penny and Brianna appear, with Penny revealing she has incapacitated Dekka (who was coming in Brianna's aid) using her visions. She then does the same to Brianna herself. Drake, Diana and Penny go down into the mine, with Justin managing to escape unnoticed along the way. Shortly after reaching the bottom of the mine, where the gaiaphage's current body is, Diana, whose pregnancy had been developing even more rapidly on the way down, realizes she is in labour. Drake and Penny do nothing to help her. Some hours later, when Drake has already turned into Brittney, Brianna appears again, shooting Penny and cutting off Brittney's head, and is the one to help Diana deliver the baby, who is a girl. However, the gaiaphage tricks Brianna, making her think that its physical body is a crib, and so she places the newborn girl on it, as Diana yells at her to run away and take the baby. The gaiaphage then transfers itself to the baby's body, in the form of green light entering her mouth and nostrils, and Brianna, horrified, runs away. After that, the baby continues to grow rapidly, sitting up right after being born and healing Penny's wounds. Drake and Penny then force Diana to get up and go all the way up to the surface again, taking the gaiaphage's new body along. During that time, Drake turns back into Brittney, and Penny accidentally drops the baby girl, with her cries awakening Diana's maternal instincts. As Diana picks her up, the baby makes Penny feel intense pain, with both her and her mother laughing at the sight. Diana then decides that, even if her daughter is now fused with the gaiaphage, it is still her baby, and she names her Gaia. At this point, she also notices that her daughter's power level is now at 4 bars. When they reach the surface a few hours later and come across Sam and Caine, Gaia already has the appearance of a 2-year-old child. She promptly attacks her father, with Sam asking Diana to help him. Diana tells her daughter, in a weak tone, not to kill her father, but Gaia ignores her. Sam then uses his power against Gaia, managing to save Caine, but by then Diana and Gaia have escaped. Some minutes later, when they find the two of them again, Gaia starts torturing Sam, clearly intending to kill him, but he is saved by Dekka. Sam, realizing the danger Gaia is to them, then starts shooting light from his hands in an attempt to kill her, just as the FAYZ barrier turns transparent, with hundreds of shocked people (including his mother) ending up watching him attack a seemingly defenseless child. Among all the confusion caused by the change in the barrier, Gaia manages to run away, with Diana and an injured Drake running after her. In the last chapter, Brianna tells Sam that the three of them are headed to the desert. Appearance Gaia is described as a beautiful child, with dark hair like both of her parents, delicate features, and bright blue eyes that look like those of a much older person. Category:people allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Gaiaphage side